Love for Draco
by ma801ou
Summary: Harry is the oldest son of Severus and Lucius Malfoys and Draco is his youngest brother. Draco was born a submissive wizard. Draco was homed schooled until he was fourteen. mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A/N: Draco is the submissive wizard like his mother Lucius. Harry is his older brother by four years. Lucius and Severus are their parents

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. The only thing I own is this plot.

Warning: This is a Slash fic (Male/Male relationship). This is also a threesome story. There will be sexual content in this story. There would also be mpreg

Slash: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry/Ginny and Lucius/Severus

A pregnant Lucius sat behind the desk of his study looking some papers. He smiled when he felt the baby kick. He rubbed he stomach to calm the baby down. Suddenly the door of his door bust open and his husband and their four year old son harry walked in. Harry looks just like Severus minus his eyes.

"Mummy" harry screamed as he ran to Lucius as fast as his little legs can carry and threw himself in his arms.

"Hi my baby. How are you?"

"Fine"

"Did you have a good time with daddy?"

"Yes. We played hide and seek"

"Well it sounds like you had a nice time"

Severus walked over and gave him a kiss. "How are the both of you doing today". Severus asked as he rubbed his stomach

"We are doing great"

When Lucius was born, his parents conducted some test on him to find out if he was a submissive or a dominant. This was because Submissive wizard runs in the family. It was discovered he was. Which means he had the ability to have children. When harry was born the same test was conducted on him. He would be a dominant live his father.

The small stood up and went to the sitting room together. Where they played with their son and watched him draw.

"Mummy look what I did" a little Harry came running from the hall holding a picture he had colored.

"That is great sweetheart." Lucius smiled fondly at his son he could not believe how fast he had growing.

"Harry it is time for bed" he said gently

"Yes Daddy" he said as he took Severus hand "Story please daddy?"

"Of course." Severus and Lucius lead him to his bedroom leaving the house elf's to clean up the mess

The reach Harry bedroom and tucked him to bed and read him a story. At the end of the story they looked at Harry and realized that he was asleep. They kissed his head and went to bed themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

7 years latter: Harry's first year in Hogwarts

Draco pov

Today we are going to platform ¾ to see harry off. I am so sad. Harry's is going be at Hogwarts. I would hardly see him anymore. Sure I go to Hogwarts sometimes to visit daddy. I made my way to Harry's room.

"Harry" I said is I entered his room. Harry was packing some last minute stuffs.

"Hey Draco, come sit down". I walked to his bed and sat down looking down at my hands. "Now little brother, why do you look so sad?" I looked up at him sadly.

"You are leaving for Hogwarts today." I looked down again and the smile that was on my face slowly fell as I fought tears back.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tight. I finally let the sobs escape my throat. I was going to miss him. He was my best friend, my brother.

"Shhh… Draco, I'll be back for Christmas." I shook my head.

"It's not the same." I cried into his chest. It wasn't. It would never be the same as having him here twenty-four seven.

Harry rubbed my back trying to calm me down. He sang soft lullabies in my ear. I took comfort in him as only a little brother could. "I will write you letters everyday." That cheered me up. Even though I would not be joining him in Hogwarts until my fourth year. I should be joining him in Hogwarts in 4 years but I can't because some stupid rule that the ministry invoke about a submissive wizard. They are to be home schooled until they are sixteen. Like my mother, I was a submissive wizard. I don't mind that much that I have to be homed school.

When I was calm, picked me up and took me to the kitchen. I was always small. He sat me in a chair and asked a house elf to get me a bowl of cereal. He sat there and watched me eat.

Once I was down he tugged at my hand and led me into the sitting room next to the kitchen. "Don't you want to eat anything Harry?" He shook his head and led me to a couch. He plopped down and pulled me into his lap.

"I will miss you too Draco. I promise that I will write to you everyday".

"Ok".

Normal pov

Unknown to harry and Draco, their parents had come downstairs in search of them and were watching the scene from door way.

They are so different but yet they are very close. While harry was a sport person and like to be outdoors, Draco was a bookworm. His favourite subject was a potion. Harry had Severus tanned skin, black hair and features. Draco on the other hand had long blond hair that reaches his hips, feminine looks and pale skin. Draco is the younger version of Lucius. Draco always looks up to his elder brother. He would follow him and around. That is why Draco is so sad that Harry was going to Hogwarts.

"Harry and Draco time to get ready for the train station. We would be living in thirty minutes." Severus says to get their children attention. Draco runs to Severus and stretches his hands to picked up. Severus let Draco upstairs to help him get dressed. When they were done getting dressed they shrinked Harry's trunk and made their way to the floo.

"Harry, you go first, Lucius you will follow and I will bring Draco with me after wards." Harry and Lucius followed the command and entered the floo. After they left Severus picked Draco up and followed.

**A/N I glad for the responses I have been getting for this story. If there are any suggestions for the next chapter it would be welcomed**


End file.
